


【Translation】Something Wicked

by suirin



Series: 【Translation】Here there be monsters [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, attempted magical coercion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft流着一半魔物的血。Lestrade的阴阳眼洞察一切。死了一个女孩子</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Translation】Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262948) by [Eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva). 



> I thank Eva for the permission for translating this stunning fic!

迷雾滔天，巷道空茫，晦暗之中不知何处有黄晕点点。Greg目光冷凝，直至那雾气散退，融入夜色，化为无形。展出幅如油画一般的润景：伞下人，手中烟，末梢一点樱桃红。

“跟你说了别这样。”

“恐怕情难自禁。”Mycroft Holmes，微笑缺乏诚意，西装完美过头。一只似由祖母绿雕出来的小蛙从他衣兜中探出脑袋，眼皮微窄后，不见了。Greg不懂这是什么意思。也不在乎。

“你他妈好好——”

“又一起。”Mycroft的嗓音轻易压过Greg。吞云吐雾，语言被拢在了里头。Greg挥开脸前潮气；一个梦，异常润湿，寒气升腾。

“事发之前通知我的话，总比现在这样要强上一丝半毫吧。”他牢骚道。

Mycroft唇角一提，笑了。“本人也不过区区一只魔物罢了。”

魔物。超现实。他见过的最危险的生物。“你就不能电话里说？”

惹得男人眉头一皱。“我要给你手机，可你又不收。”

“我是说，你给我打不就得了。”

“你的不安全嘛。”

“你在哪儿？”Greg问，横是他去，竖是Anthea来（一旦习惯她和她的黑莓难舍难分生死不离，她本身尚属正常人的范畴）。几乎甫一张口，他便暗地骂了自己一句。

“无所谓的，”烟气因得轻叹婷婷袅袅，Mycroft倒是笑得狡黠。“不想来一口？”

“少装腔作势，别玩‘我是律法’这套，”Greg啐他，身形一撤，避开那只幽幽雅雅松垮夹住香烟的手。“我肯定能戒掉。”

“戒不掉哟，”Mycroft道，语中笃定坚如磐石。“周而复始，尽人皆知。”

一阵恶寒拂面而来，并非因为男人的冰冷梦境。“总得有人搏一搏。”不知律法的人。知道了却还放手一搏的人。搏了又一败涂地的人。

“保证我弟弟别搅进来，”光灭了。他孤身一人立于黑暗当中，只剩Mycroft的烟香与话音余韵未散。“不惜任何代价。”

搏与失败，不过一线间。  
**  
Sherlock Holmes其人意志坚如钢铁。犯过诸多错误（是很多很多错，Greg可以作证），他下判断却把握十足，而他的把握便意味着安全。孰真孰假，他心里自有断决。

为保护心爱之人，这也不失为个办法，Greg想到。

妈妈教他警觉洞察，明辨微光，随身携带铁器，只在抹了盐巴的门后安眠。小心你所见，当心你所识。

她是那样美。即便如今她已入古稀之年，又或者说，特别是在当下，当她被岁月柔了棱角，滤走各色，杂芜去之，由此便灼灼其辉了。除了她的眼睛，那样幽暗深邃，宽阔无痕宛若夜空。

然而这双眼是她的劫数，Greg亦如是。

Mycroft Holmes并非第一个。七岁那年，有个既像小孩子又不像的古怪东西出现在他爷爷家的篱笆外。他爸爸的爸爸，不相信怪力乱神。医生。因将门槛上铺洒开的细盐拂去，而几乎在那撩人月夜失去孙儿。

第一次，Greg闯出一个不属于自己的世界。第一次，他见到伦敦，从那个陌生世界挣扎回到一条离家很远很远的小巷。从警察局呼唤妈妈。安全，永不休眠的世界，钢甲钢盔。

你很幸运，幸运到难以置信，妈妈说。还有更可怕的东西等着你。

尖齿的女子。水银镜里潜伏的影子。Greg讨厌镜子。到现在他也不确定那东西是不是还在。

可什么也比不过Mycroft Holmes，恐怖里的最恐怖，费尽心思保护弟弟远离他这般的存在，因而变得更加恐怖。浑然不理Greg也许想要远离他这种人，说明白点，远离他。

或者他想起过，却未入他心罢了。

他才是最恐怖的那个，胜过暗影，胜过尖齿，胜过鬼祟的藤蔓幽幽的冷手，胜过碎碎耳语。因为他是个半血，所以任何一条律法都无法将他管辖。以魔界律法论之，他是人；以人世律法论之，他是魔。而一旦二者发生抵触，他又一手遮天改得了人世律法，只因他能。

甚至和别人一样，他觉得把Greg安插在哪里最好，Greg就应该到哪里去，无论Greg是否亦做如是想。  
****(我居然把下面一段漏了个净光净= = 幸得阳阳提醒，要不这章最后一段怎么看着那么突呢。)  
父母二人正在接受问询。

十四岁女孩，独自在房，早上被发现时手中紧握一把不锈钢刀。砍到过什么，残留下血迹，但并非她自己的。那个“什么”也许生有狼的爪，鳄鱼的牙以及乌鸦的喙；但显然又不是以上任何一种。当然在她的房间中无迹可寻。

淤痕，切口，刮伤。断裂的肋骨。以及，和七年前如出一辙的，失踪的眼球。从她脑袋挖了出去。

嫉妒的表现，愤怒；遭到违背后的应激反应。Greg见过太多太多：司空见惯了，目不暇接了，从来不想看的。违背最崇高命令的下场。

可是这对父母不能被拘留。Greg只能为他们做这么多。真的，只能如此。当务之急便是要让调查远离Sherlock，因为终将一无所得。

你无法逮捕魔物。至少非人的那些。

有问题的是他的兼职（非官方的那个）——回到办公室时Sherlock已然传来短信。

—你需要我。SH。

“我最用不着的就是你，”他对着电话义正言辞，赢来Donovan一记眼神嘉奖。  
**  
专车就停在他住的那条街上。Greg扼住踹一脚/逃跑的冲动，钥匙在手里紧了紧。蓬门为君开。

四下不见Mycroft，桌上倒撂了杯茶。Greg避开茶水，正如他避开Mycroft试图给予他的一切，虽然这种避嫌在Mycroft私闯民宅的举动下变得毫无意义。从冰箱取出瓶啤酒，等。厨房门框正中间，亮起一丝微光。

“我不喜欢你在我家里打洞，”不过两拍呼吸，Mycroft便施施然跨了出来。

“只通到我家而已，”Mycroft讲得不咸不淡。“哦，没想到你居然不想喝茶。”

当然想。可除非亲眼目睹Mycroft泡制。

他倚着台子没动弹，Mycroft将雨伞挂在椅背，坐下来。“你弟弟不会善罢甘休。”

“是啊，想必如此。等他看过那些文件之后。”Mycroft呷一口茶，叹息。“放到你的旧案里了。”

“你干什么——”Greg顿住，隔着不近不远的距离，迅速重新构思出另一个问题。“我想你也做不了什么。关于sherlock。”

Mycroft凝神望着茶杯。“如果你继续不遗余力地阻止他接近，用上任何站得住脚的理由，我总是能给他找点别的事忙活。”

Sherlock，孜孜不倦，调查不停。查出来一点，他就能拉出来一线。忘记过去三十年他大哥是如何保他性命无虞。Sherlock会一头扎进魔界，从此人间蒸发。“就这样吧，拜托，”说着，他闭上眼睛，仿佛就能阻止这个假设成真。

Mycroft的一双手捧住他的脸，很凉。Greg想闪身跳开，可身后已经是台子，无路可退。

“我可以爱你，”Mycroft呢喃着探寻他的眼。拇指扫过Greg的颧骨，冷，且志在必得。“我肯定可以爱你。”

Greg咬得狠了，从唇上尝到血味。“不稀罕。”

“别，别这样，”Mycroft为他的唇而皱眉，用拇指轻轻刷过。Greg惊得目瞪口呆，呼吸骤停。Mycroft瞧了，于是生出一个古怪笑容。又一次刷过Greg的嘴唇，这次稳稳地压在了咬伤上，极轻极轻的手劲。

“随我所欲，好吗，”Mycroft的恳求，压上Greg后脑的左手，拉向自己的动作，调整好角度的两颗头。暖热的呼吸喷在他唇上，掌心发麻。他想要。Oh，god。他想要。

“不要，”Greg几乎快哭了，在Mycroft的钳制下挣扎。Mycroft向后退去，却只是出于礼节而已。

“你推开我，这般疏远我，”他的语气如同闲话家常。Greg的唇瓣瑟瑟发抖。“我警告你，我会要你一一偿还的。”

脑中一片空白。他舔过嘴唇。瞬间涌起潮热。头晕眼花。血管里有一股子快感横冲直撞。灭顶之灾。该死的该死的该死的——把他的镀金铁戒压在唇上，稍稍冷静了几许。

“Gregory，”Mycroft唤道，热意再度翻滚起来，逼得他呼吸打结。Greg抽开右手边的抽屉摸索起来，抽出根钎子攥住，局面上多少找回了些许控制权

“滚，”他命令，手握得紧，且低。

Mycroft不知叹了第几次气。“你把问题弄得这么难搞。”

“滚出去，回去分散你弟弟的注意力。你我都有事在身。”随着Mycroft的放弃，Greg感到情欲进一步退却。不会完全消失，因为那并非纯粹的镜花水月。

如果真的如此，事情倒可能不同了。虽然既可以是更好的不同，也可能是更糟的。Greg说不准，而且真的无所谓。

有所谓的是小女孩在自己的房间里被怪物杀害而大家束手无策，可Sherlock还活着。Greg想，如此便好。


End file.
